Howl
by ame-ga-korobu
Summary: Tarja is running...from her past and her future. Falling under the care of Hatori, she learns their secret and they learn hers. Can Tarja finally accept the transformation she's been rejecting for hundreds of years? HatorixOC, ShigurexOC, YukixTohru
1. Howling

Tarja stalked through the forest. They were close behind her, she could hear them. She came upon a gate and leapt over it deftly. She found herself inside an intricate complex of houses.

She made her way towards one that was darkened, sliding into the shadows. The furred figures that had been chasing her ran past, not sensing her at all. She sniffed the air, and caught the scent of many different animals.

"What the hell?" she asked aloud. Wincing, she clutched her side. The blood was seeping through her jacket now and the pain was starting to come through.

She steadied her breath, hoping the animals wouldn't come back to find her. Before too long, she'd lost consciousness.

Hatori slowly awoke from sleep and climbed out of his bed. He went through his morning routine of getting dressed and waking Momiji up for school.

"Good morning, Hari!" Momiji jumped. The little boy was always hyper and full of energy and Hatori wished some days he could borrow even a small amount of it. Yawning, he pulled open the door and frowned.

A young woman lay at the front step. Her short red hair was tangled, and her pale skin was dirtied. Her clothes had been torn and bloodstained.

Hatori knelt next to her to see if she was breathing. To his surprise, she was, but barely.

"Momiji," Hatori addressed the boy beside him. "Get me a sheet and some water." The little boy raced off into the house to do as commanded, while Hatori gently picked the girl up, praying to the gods he wouldn't transform in the process.

Bringing her inside, he laid her down gently on the couch, where the sheet had been laid.

"I'll be a bit late seeing Akito," he mumbled to himself. Momiji arrived with a bowl of water and a cloth.

Slowly, Hatori peeled away her clothing to reveal a nasty gash in her side. "Only a large animal could have done this," he said. "And there's nothing around here that powerful."

"Hari, I'm going to be late for school," Momiji said. "Do you need me to stay?" Hatori shook his head and told the youth to leave. Once he was safely out of the house and trudging down the road, did Hatori try to wake the girl.

She grimaced and forced her chocolate brown eyes open. "Where am I?" She spoke Japanese, but her accent was foreign.

"I'm a doctor, don't worry," Hatori said gently. The girl pushed herself up, gasping at the pain that seared her abdomen. She looked down at the bandages that had been wrapped around her.

"You did this?" she asked. Seeing his nod, she went on. "I'll be going now, since I'll be fine in a day or two. Sorry to trouble you."

"It was no trouble," Hatori commented. "And I need to keep you here to make sure those wounds don't get infected. Do you know what caused them?"

The girl looked away. After a moment's hesitation, she looked back up to him. "I'm Tarja. I came here from Russia."

"Russia?" Hatori noted that she didn't look Asian, but he'd guessed European. "What brings you here?"

"Just passing through," she said nonchalantly.

"My name is Hatori Sohma, and if you need anything, just let me know." He stood up. "I have to go now, but I'll be back to check on you later."

She lay back down and closed her eyes, and he made sure she was asleep before leaving his house. Something was off about her, he just knew it.

"What took you so long?" Akito mumbled through the haze of medications he was receiving. "I was in so much pain, Hatori. Don't you care about me?"

The doctor mentally sighed. "Yes, Akito, I love you very much and I apologize for being late."

Akito's eyes swept up to the doctors face, noting the distracted expression in his eyes. "What kept you anyway?"

"I found a girl on my front step this morning. She was badly injured, so I treated her. Nothing more, for she's gone now."

Akito briefly wondered how someone could have gotten past the main gate, but brushed it off as a headache hit him. "Go now, Hatori, I want it quiet."

The doctor nodded and packed up his briefcase. He had lied to about the girl leaving, but he had a feeling she would try to run as soon as she could. He worried that she'd reopen the wound, and need stitches.

He opened his door and found her sitting on the couch. A blank look on her face, she stared silently on the wall. Upon his entering, her eyes focused on him, and she put on a mask of happiness.

"Thank you for treating me!" she exclaimed. "I am so sorry to impose, so now I will be leaving."

"You are in no condition to be moving around," he said sternly. "If you reopen that wound you'll have to go to a hospital."

She turned to him grinning. "Really, I'll be careful. And it's fine now anyway." Hatori glanced down at his coffee table and noticed the red-stained bandages tossed there.

He looked back up at her. "You took them off?" She nodded and lifted her shirt to reveal a nearly faded scab. "Unbelievable," he shook his head. "How can it have healed so fast…I could barely stop the bleeding only hours ago."

"I told you I'd be fine," she said quietly. Picking up her black coat she frowned. "It's stained…and had a nasty tear in it. Guess I'll have to get a new one. And I liked this one so much." With a pout on her face, she donned the ruined garment and made to leave.

Hatori watched as she began to fall, and tried to grab her. She fell onto him and they both collapsed onto the floor. After a few moments of silence, Tarja lifted her head weakly and smirked.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Hatori was rendered speechless. A woman had just embraced him and he'd not transformed.

"What are you?" came his soft reply. Tarja pulled herself off him and dragged her weak body to door.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," she whispered. He stood and straightened his clothing, wondering if he should tell her of the curse. It might get her to release her secret.

Tarja tried to stand and immediately lost consciousness. Hatori scooped her up and set her down on the couch. She had lost more blood than he realized.

Leaving the house, he searched for a trail of blood, which might lead him to some answers. It led him deep into the forest behind the Sohma estate.

Hatori knelt next to a dried pool of blood and scraped some into a glass vial he had. If he could analyze her blood, perhaps….that would give him some answers.


	2. Happy Bunny

Tarja opened her eyes slowly and found a smiling face beaming down on her. She jumped up, slamming back against the couch.

"Hey!" the young boy laughed. "Calm down, I won't hurt you. I'm Momiji! What's your name?"

Tarja looked at the blonde haired youth and smiled. He seemed harmless enough. And the doctor was nowhere in sight.

"I'm Tarja, nice to meet you," she said. The little boy smiled even wider.

"It's great to meet you!" he said. "Hatori was really worried when he found you. I was afraid you weren't going to make it, since he made me go to school. I wanted to stay and make sure you were alright."

His concern genuinely touched the girl, and she grinned. Plus, his energy was intoxicating. He asked her if she hungry.

"Famished," she admittedly, her stomach rumbling. Momiji laughed and pulled her by the hand to the kitchen, where he pulled out a variety of junk food.

"Hatori doesn't eat this stuff, but he buys it for me!"

Tarja looked at the contents laid out before her. Bags of potato chips, candy, and cookies. Nothing that would really suit her.

"Do you have any meat?" she asked. "I need to get more iron in my body, since I lost of lot blood."

"Of course!" Momiji leapt up into the cupboard and pulled out a bag of dried beef strips. "Here you go!"

Tarja looked at the package, but decided it might be the best she'd get and tore into the meat. Momiji looked on curiously as she tore at the strips, almost like a dog.

_No, that's not right_, he thought. _Like a wolf._ There was something wild about her.

The door opened and Hatori entered. Momiji and Tarja looked up, both of them freezing.

"So," Hatori nodded at the food in her hands. "You're feeling well enough to eat?"

"I needed to regain my strength," she explained. He nodded. Momiji noticed the tension between them and tried to break the ice.

"Tohru invited us over for dinner!" He exclaimed. "She's making Yakisoba and fish! Can we go, Hatori?"

Tarja silently wondered who Tohru was. She saw Hatori's nod and Momiji went wild with all his cheering. She figured it was a good friend of Momiji's and apparently, Hatori knew her too.

"Are you coming, too?" She looked down into Momiji's smiling visage and shook her head.

"No, I'm heading out," she told him quietly.

"You're welcome to join us," Hatori commented. "Tohru is a good cook and she'll make sure you get well."

"Who is Tohru?"

"She stays at Shigure's house. That's Hari's cousin. Shigure is a novelist!" Momiji's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Some of my younger relatives, Yuki and Kyo, live there also," Hatori threw in. Tarja bit her lip. She'd have to be even more secretive, being in the company of so many strangers. She really hadn't had much social interaction lately.

"I suppose," she said slowly. "It won't hurt to stay a bit longer!"

"Yay!" Momiji yelled, and Tarja and Hatori both winced.

Hatori knocked lightly on the bathroom door. The sound of pouring water stopped and a hesitant voice asked him what he wanted.

"I have some clean clothes for you," Hatori told the young woman through the door.

"Set them on the floor," came her reply. He did as told and retreated back into his office. After a few moments, he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Did you analyze the sample yet?" he asked the person who answered.

"Oh, Doctor Sohma," came a woman's voice. "Yes I did, and this is the strangest thing I've ever seen."

"Tell me what you found," Hatori took out a pad of paper.

"Well, she has normal human DNA, but…" the woman paused.

Hatori narrowed his eyes. "But?"

" There's an extra strand."

"What?" Hatori sat up. "And what kind of strand is it?" He knew the members of the zodiac had unique blood, which was infused with the spirit of the vengeful animal possessing them, meaning no one outside the family was supposed to get a hold of this.

"Canis Rufus," she stated.

"Translation?"

"Hatori, she has wolf DNA." _Wolf?_

Tarja opened the door a crack and pulled the clothes off the floor, slamming the door again. She stood facing the mirror, wearing only her underwear and tank top. The wound was healing nicely, she thought. Only some small scrapes and a bruise were visible, but it'd be a few days before she was back to full health.

She pulled up the shirt Hatori had offered her. It was a crushed cotton top in black, with peasant sleeves. She eased it over her head and was surprised at the nice fit. The other garment was a pair of dark wash jeans.

She was grateful they weren't pastel or bright colors. They made her feel uncomfortable.

Opening the door, she nearly collided with Hatori. He looked preoccupied and avoided her eyes.

"We should get going then," he said quietly. "I don't want to be late." Tarja nodded and followed him down the hallway.

Save for Momiji being his usual hyper self, the car ride was tensely silent. Tarja avoided Hatori's eyes and he did likewise. Neither knew what to say, and Tarja was wondering what was eating him.

The doctor, on the other hand, was trying to think of a possible reason for her to possess wolf DNA. She was not a member of the Zodiac or even of their family. But it might explain why she was able to heal so fast.

He desperately wanted to get to the bottom of things.


	3. Dinner Guest

Tohru bustled around the kitchen, stirring the rice and making sure everything was just perfect.

Yuki had helped her set the table earlier, and though there were enough places for all their guests, Tohru had a feeling she should set an extra one just in case.

"We're here!" came a cheerful voice from the front door.

"Oh Momiji!" Tohru exclaimed. "I'm glad you could make it. Where's Hatori?'

Momiji jumped up and down, holding onto Tohru's hands. "Oh, he's still outside with…that reminds me! We brought our own guest tonight Tohru. I can't wait for you to meet her!"

"That's sounds great, Momiji!" Tohru smiled. She had no idea who it was, since she'd met all of the zodiac members by now. But she couldn't wait to meet this person anyway.

"Who is the guest, Momiji?" Yuki's soft voice cut in.

"Her name is Tarja," Momiji said. "I think she's Russian or something."

"How unusual," Yuki commented. Kyo snorted rudely as he walked by.

"Who cares," the cat grumbled. "I just want to eat!"

Tohru panicked. "I'm so sorry Kyo! I'll serve the food right away." Kyo cut her by the hand and stopped her.

"Don't worry about it," Kyo grinned. "I can help myself right?"

Tohru fidgeted with the hem of her blue dress. "I suppose."

"Tarja," Hatori addressed the young woman before she reached the door. She turned to look at him, seeming a bit nervous.

"Yes, doctor?"

"I had an old friend analyze your blood," he stated. Her face paled. _No_, she thought. _What if my secret gets out? I'll never stop running_.

"So?" she put on a defiant expression, even though her heart was pounding.

"So," Hatori stepped forward. "Red Wolf, now I know your secret."

Tarja gasped. "I'm screwed," she whispered. Lifting her eyes to meet his, she glared. "That was none of your business! Now I have to hide again."

"It was completely confidential," Hatori informed her. "It seems you're cursed the same as my family."

"Cursed?"

The front door opened and Shigure rushed out. "Oh, Tori-san!" he exclaimed. "You must introduce me to your lovely guest." He raised Tarja's hand to his lips and kissed it.

She withdrew her hand and glared at Hatori one last time before slipping into the house.

Shigure looked after her with a frown. "Did I say something?"

"Don't you always?" Hatori rolled his eyes. "There's something about her I'd like to speak privately with you about."

"Oh Tarja!" Momiji grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dining room. She was brought up to face the judgment of three strangers. "Everyone, this is my new friend Tarja!"

The girl, who she presumed was Tohru, introduced herself as such. "It's nice to meet you!" the girl bowed slightly and smiled. "Please have a seat!"

She did as requested and sat next to Momiji. She looked at the boy with purple hair and a kid with orange hair.

"This is Kyo and Yuki!" Momiji introduced. Tarja nodded at both of them, but didn't really say anything. She was ready to bolt by the time Hatori and the man named Shigure entered.

"I guess we can eat now!" Tohru said happily, while retreating into the kitchen. Tarja sat awkwardly at the table and knew that all eyes were on her. She avoided looking at any of them.

"It's nice to meet you," the purple haired one, Yuki, addressed her.

"Likewise," she replied.

The one called Kyo merely glared at her and she glared back. Tohru chose that moment to bring the food.

"Ah, our little flower has outdone herself again," sighed Shigure, inhaling the heavenly scent of Tohru's magic.

The young girl twittered anxiously. "Oh no, it's really not that good."

"But it is," Yuki insisted. Tarja watched this little exchange with interest. No one seemed to be paying much attention to her by now.

Tohru dumped a load of rice onto her plate, along with the Yakisoba. "I hope you like it," she mumbled nervously.

Tarja gave a light smile. "If it's as good as these guys claim it is, I'm sure I'll love it."

Tohru smiled gratefully and took her place. They all ate in silence, which made Tarja nervous…. especially when Hatori kept staring at her out of the corner his eye.

He watched how she acted, and it was true, she was rather wolf-like. She didn't seem to know how to act around all these people and she was becoming very withdrawn. Not to mention, she was always on the defensive.

Momiji turned to his new friend. "You look sad," he said. "I wish I could give you a hug."

"Go ahead, Momiji," Hatori said calmly. "Nothing's going to happen." The blonde boy looked to the doctor back to the red-haired girl uncertainly. Impulsively, he threw his arms around Tarja.

Like Hatori said, nothing happened. They all sat in shocked silence. Tarja noticed this, and slowly untangled Momiji's arms from around her.

She stood up. "Something is really weird with all you, but I didn't think to realize what it was." She inhaled deeply and looked down at Momiji.

"Rabbit," was all she said. Yuki gasped and she looked at him. "Rat." Going around the room, she sniffed them all out.

She stopped at Hatori. "You were harder to figure out," she grinned. "Dragon of the sea." The doctor snorted. At least she hadn't come right out and said sea horse.

"How do you know all this?" Kyo asked, angrily. "And how can you smell it?"

Shigure chuckled. "Canines like me have good noses, but wolves have an even better sense of smell."

"Wolves?" Kyo asked in confusion. "So, she's a wolf?"

Tarja sat down calmly and began to eat again. "Werewolf," she answered quietly.


	4. The Hunt

"We've lost her scent," Korian bowed apologetically to the robed figure before him. The young wolf sneaked a peek up at the clan leader.

"Must I do everything myself?" the figure sneered. A large hand emerged and connected with Korian's face. The youth was sent to ground, holding the left side of his face.

"Forgive me, master," Korian whimpered.

"Werewolf?" Tohru cocked her head to this side. "What's a werewolf?"

Tarja sighed. "It's a half human-half wolf." As if that explained everything. Hatori was putting it all together in his mind. She _was_ human…but she was also a wolf.

"That fact that you are not fully human must mean that the affects of our family's curse do not apply to you," he told her.

"Meaning?"

Momiji leapt into her lap, laughing happily. "It means I can hug you!"

"You see," Yuki began. "When members of the opposite gender hug us, we transform into our corresponding zodiac animals."

"The rat, in your case," Tarja mused. She turned to Kyo. "But you're not part of the zodiac."

Kyo mumbled something incoherent and hung his head. Yeah, he wasn't technically a part of the zodiac, but he was the cat who was tricked by the rat.

Shigure and Tohru filled her in on the legend of the zodiac. Tarja was moved by the way this had all transpired into reality. Naturally, she'd figured most curses weren't real, but apparently they were.

"Who gets to play God?" she asked suddenly. Yuki and Kyo shifted uncomfortably, while Hatori and Shigure exchanges nervous glances.

Hatori took the lead and spoke first. "His name is Akito, and he's the head of the Sohma family."

"He's a real dickwad, too," Kyo grumbled. Shigure instantly reprimanded him. Tarja knew from experience that those who considered themselves Gods usually became very conceited and power hungry. She imagined this Akito person to be the same way.

"I think it's time for me to get going," Tarja stood. "I've already imposed on you all for way too long."

"Oh no!" Tohru waved her hands. "It was wonderful to have you. Perhaps you could stop by another time and visit."

Tarja smiled warmly at the frantic girl in front of her. Not often did kind people befriend her. Hatori caught the look in her eyes. Even if it was just for a moment, she'd dropped her guard.

Kyo had retreated up to his perch on the roof, while Yuki retired to his room. Tohru was already going at the dirty dishes, so Shigure was the one to bid his guests farewell.

"My lady," he said mockingly, kissing the back of Tarja's hand. She withdrew the limb from his grasp.

"Good sir," she rolled her eyes and stalked off towards the forest. Momiji jumped along after her.

"The kid's quite taken with her," Shigure noted, also seeing the way Hatori's eyes followed her.

"Indeed," Hatori agreed absently. He watched her movements. She was stealth like, and silent, creeping around in the night.

Shigure yawned. "What are you going to do about her?"

"Find out what she's running from…" Hatori trailed off. Shigure mumbled a tired joke about not doing anything to her he wouldn't do and stumbled back inside the house.

Hatori strode over to his car and slid into the driver's seat. Sighing, he pulled a cigarette out of the box and lit it.

"Those will kill you one day," Tarja commented. He was surprised to find her leaning against the car next to his open door.

"Probably," he nodded. He took a long drag and felt at ease again. Momiji slid into the car and Tarja joined him.

"I'll be at your funeral if it makes you feel better," she chuckled. He smirked. The entire ride home, Tarja spent trying to get Momiji's arms off her. He'd fallen asleep in her lap, and though she understood the poor boy was lonely, the physical contact bit was a tad too much for her.

The closer they got to her, the more she desired to hunt. She longed for the taste of blood and flesh, to tear into someone's throat with her fangs, or rip into their bodies with razor claws.

She hadn't transformed in many years, but suddenly the urge was stronger than ever. Tarja nearly doubled over from the pain of it.

Hatori glanced at her through the rear-view mirror. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded frantically, clutching at her side. The bone's wanted to expand and it was all she could do to stay in her human form.

The car stopped outside the house, and Hatori rushed to the backseat. Something was wrong with her, very wrong. As soon as the back door was opened, she thrust a sleeping Momiji into his arms and took off, leaping onto the roof.

Hatori looked at the sleeping form in his arms, then back up at the roof. After a mental argument with himself, he took the boy inside.

Tarja panted heavily, resisting the urge to scream. She held her sides tightly and focused on nothing more than the tiles below her feet. Soon the wolf in her quieted, and she sat back, letting out a relieved sigh. That had been way too close.

The scent of gray wolf reached her nose and she barely had time to look up before pain ripped through her shoulder. The second bullet whizzed past her head and she leapt down from the roof into the courtyard.

Clutching her arm, she moaned. "Why didn't I sense him in time?"

'What happened?" Hatori slid the door open and peered at her. He noticed the blood dripping down her arm and immediately ushered her inside.

"That bastard shot me!" she raged. "The asshole actually shot me. And from the pain I'm feeling, it's got to be silver. It I don't get it out soon…" she trailed off. Hatori had read that werewolves were allergic to silver bullets. And all the horror movies basically said the same thing.

He returned to the room with his first aid kit and she let him clean the wound. With a small pair of tongs, he dug into the broken flesh to retrieve the bullet.

Tarja let out a slight shriek, but otherwise bit her tongue. She was not going to scream. She couldn't give away how bad she was hurt.

"Hurry," she muttered. "I have to get out of here now."

Hatori grimaced as he finally pulled the bullet out. It was coated in silver, which was obvious. Carefully, he wrapped her shoulder up and set her arm in a sling.

"You can't go anywhere until I get some answers," he sat back on his heels and stared at her. She glared back at him.

"Your funeral," she shot at him. "Literally. The more you know about me, the closer to death you come. This isn't some fairy tale like your little curse."

"I aware of that," he shouted at her. It was the first time he'd raised his voice in a long time. "How am I supposed to help you when I know nothing about you?"

She looked away. "I don't want your help."

He loaded up his rifle after taking the scope off from it. He'd hit her and now that she was wounded, she wouldn't be traveling too far. The others could take her down easily.

"Nikolas," a voice behind him purred. "Did you accomplish your mission?"

The blonde wolf turned around, flashing an evil grin at his mate.

"Indeed," Nikolas laughed. "She's done for."


	5. Some Answers

"So you want answers, huh?" she muttered. "What do you want to know?" Her body began to relax as the scent of wolves faded. They knew her location now and would be back. She was sure of it.

Hatori looked out the window, and after a few minutes, hastily drew the blinds shut. "How old are you? I've heard that werewolves are supposedly immortal."

"We aren't immortal," Tarja mumbled. "We just live a very long time. I'm over 700 years old."

"700?" She nodded.

Sauntering to the couch and taking a seat on it, she began to tell her tale. "I was only fifteen, when the attacks first started. You'd hear about it, in hushed whispers and morbid gossip. People were being slain, brutally.

"Naturally it was a full moon the night they struck my family. We were gathered around the fire when the howls started. They were so close." Tarja began to choke up a bit at the memory.

"I was holding my younger sister, and my father went out with his rifle to drive them off. We heard him screaming, and my sister was crying. Mother sat staring at the door, a calm look on her face. She knew we were doomed, and had accepted it. She was next."

Hatori watched her carefully, the emotions changing on her face, from amused recollection into deep horror.

"He tore my sister right out of my arms and ripped her in half. Just like that. Then he approached me. I don't know what stopped him from killing me. Maybe it was the way I glared at him, like I was challenging him to kill me.

He took me away. All it took was one bite and I belonged to them. To the Lycans." She hung her head and Hatori put his hand on her shoulder. It had to be hard to relive such a painful past.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She brushed a tear off her face. "Oh it gets better. The monster that destroyed me was named Claudio, an evil man. He wanted me to be his bride. I refused. We had our scuffle and finally I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave."

"And they followed you?" Hatori guessed.

Tarja nodded. "He won't let me go. He thinks he owns me. But I belong to nothing, save for my curse."

He understood now. They were more alike than he originally thought. Both were chained to their existence by the tainted aura of their souls, but also by a master. Slaves.

She stood up and grimaced a bit at the pain in her shoulder. She sat down at the table and rested her head on the hard wood.

Hatori made her tea and brought it out to her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I knew there was something odd about that girl," Kyo mumbled the next morning. "Something was off about her."

Yuki nodded. "She's strange, but then so are we."

"So! Was I asking you, you damn rat?"

"Then stop talking to me, stupid cat!"

Tohru just grinned at their antics. She figured it was better they fight than not interact at all. At least this way they communicated their feelings to each other, no matter how negative.

"You three better hurry," Shigure muttered around his newspaper. "Or you'll be late for school."

"That's right!" Tohru jumped. She took both Yuki and Kyo's hands, pulling them out the door with her. "Goodbye Shigure. Have a great day!"

Shigure waved absently; glad the house would be quiet for a few hours. He needed to think over last night's events. Should Akito be warned? That was the thought that ran through his head. He'd call Hatori first and ask if he found anything else out.

"Hari!"

Hatori stared down at the receiver in shock. It was only seven in the morning and Shigure was bothering him already. That man was starting to rise with the sun just to torment him, Hatori was sure of it.

"I don't have time for you right now."

Shigure snickered. "Awww, you don't love me anymore? I bet you were up all night with that charming wolf…"

Silence.

"Hatori," Shigure's tone grew serious. "We need to talk about her."

"I figured you were up to something. Does this have to do with Akito?"

It was Shigure's turn for silence. "Hari, you spoil all my fun!"

"You want to tell him about her?"

"He should know," Shigure mused. "Maybe she's the one to break the curse."

Hatori sighed. "I've had enough of your scheming, Shigure, goodbye." He hung up the phone before the dog could utter another word.

_Now isn't a good time for this,_ he thought, gazing over at Tarja's sleeping form.


	6. A Connection

"Tarja!" The wolf scrunched her eyes shut tighter against the intruder who'd whipped the blinds open. The sunlight glared into the room with force.

"What?" she mumbled. Momiji leapt onto her and she moaned. "Don't, that hurts."

"Momiji!" The shout of Hatori brought the boy back to his standing position. "Leave Tarja sleep for now. She's not feeling so well."

That was an understatement, Tarja thought as she curled further into a ball. Her shoulder was throbbing painfully and she felt as if she'd throw up any minute.

Hatori knelt by her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hammered crap," Tarja smiled weakly. "I didn't want to admit it last night, but if you hadn't gotten that bullet out as fast as you did I probably would have died."

The look in the dragon's eyes softened. "So then I saved your life?"

Tarja scoffed. "No big deal. I could've died last night and it wouldn't bother me. 700 years is a long time to live anyway."

Hatori smiled. "It might have bothered me."

Tarja pushed herself up on the couch. "I imagine so," she teased. "You wouldn't want a dead wolf on your floor now would you?"

He stood and offered a hand to pull her up. She took it and stood shakily. Resting his hands at her wait, he helped her steady herself, while the urge of embracing her rushed through him.

He shook it off. Momiji came back into the room, holding a bag of candy. He held a piece out for Tarja and she took it. Unwrapping the pink plastic, she popped it into her mouth.

"Thanks kid," she ruffled his hair affectionately. He grinned up at her. She smiled back. Hatori watched this with wry amusement. Her troubled past made it hard for her to trust anymore, yet she took to that kid like soy sauce to rice. It made him wish she'd look at him like that, smiling.

"Momiji, are you ready?"

"Yes sir!" the boy saluted playfully and Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Then go get in the car."

Tarja glanced up at the dragon. "Umm where is he going?"

Hatori smiled. "_We_ are going to the Sohma summer house." Hmm, we, as in Hatori, Momiji, and me, she thought. She shrugged.

"Where is it?"

"A bit to the north. We need to get you someplace where they won't find you so easily. And the hot springs will be good for you."

Hot springs? If she were animated, Hatori had a feeling there would be stars in her eyes. That's the way she looked up at him. Strange warmth spread through his chest and in the moment he realized he was still holding her.

Immediately he stepped away. "You should get some clothes for traveling," he said. "You don't have anything else do you?"

She shook her head. No she didn't have anything else.

They stopped over at Shigure's on the way, to let everyone know what was going on.

"I need you to give Akito an excuse for me," Hatori said quietly. "He's going to question me being gone."

Shigure nodded. "I suppose I could say you'd fallen ill and needed treatment for your condition. I can take responsibility a little."

"Akito most likely wouldn't harm you," Hatori mused to himself, really, more than to Shigure.

In the meantime, Tohru and Tarja were upstairs rummaging through her closet.

"I'll only take the things you don't wear often," Tarja resolved.

Tohru laughed. "Don't be silly, you have to look nice for Hatori."

Tarja narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?" The young girl in front of her gave a nervous laugh and fidgeted a bit.

"Well…it seems…that Hatori-san…" stammered Tohru. "I think he may like you, Tarja, and Hatori has been hurt in the past. I want him to be happy." The girl smiled brightly and Tarja knew that girl had a heart big enough to love even the most hardened criminal.

"I suppose," Tarja grinned. Tohru pulled out a few light colored summer dresses, some tops and a pair of pants.

"Here," she said, dumping the pile of clothing into a bag and handing it to Tarja. "That should be enough."

Tarja took the bag gratefully. "I can't thank you enough. I'll take you shopping sometime ok, and we can have some girl time!"

"That sounds great!" Tohru cheered.

They piled into the car with enough to hold them for over a month. Tarja really didn't know how long they'd be at the summer home, but she was looking forward to a change of scenery. Hatori, on the other hand, was looking for a break from being a doctor and a slave to Akito.

Momiji sang some made up song the whole way there. Tarja and Hatori glanced awkwardly at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Momiji, please stop that singing," Hatori glared into the rearview mirror. As soon as the boy had stopped and began pouting, Tarja picked up on the tune and began to hum it.

"What on earth are you doing?" Hatori asked. Tarja only grinned, and Momiji soon joined her again.

"Why aren't you singing?" Tarja teased. "Vocally challenged?"

The doctor grunted in response, but said nothing about the song from there on out. In only a few hours, they reached the summer home.

"Hey," Tarja grinned appreciatively. "This place isn't so bad after all." Momiji grabbed her arm and dragged her up to the house. She looked back at Hatori who was struggling with the bags, and disentangled herself from the rabbit's hold. She ran back to the doctor and took a bag.

"What you are you doing?"

She smiled at him. "Helping."

Hatori's eyes softened and that warm feeling came back. _Indeed you are._


	7. Run Free

Red eyes glared out from under a hood. The other wolves stared up at their leader nervously.

"It seems she's changed her location," Nikolas stammered. "It's clear to us now that she's receiving help. Otherwise there is no way she'd be making such distance in her injured condition."

Claudio smiled. "So my queen has found herself a new friend. I want them hunted down," he said. "Anyone who's come in contact with her must be destroyed."

They'd settled into their rooms for the night and Momiji had fallen asleep upon hitting the pillow. The trip had been a long one for him and he was tired.

Tarja sat on the windowsill of her room and stared out at the forest. It was good for cloaking her scent, but it also meant she wouldn't be able to locate them as easily either.

She heaved a sigh and slipped out of the window. Pulling on a long sweater that Tohru had given her she tiptoed out into the hallway, past Hatori's room. She smelled cigarette smoke and smiled, knowing he was still awake. He probably didn't get much sleep, and she certainly wasn't helping that along very well.

She made it out of the house without being caught and sprinted into the woods. She silently shed her clothing and stood naked in the dark. Images of wolves and changing forced their way into her mind, and she soon felt her bones begin their process of rearranging.

It was the most excruciating pain one could imagine. Her bones crackled and expanded, placing themselves into new location. Hair sprouted up on various parts of her body and her face elongated to make way for the canine snout.

Her eyes went gold and her sight doubled. Everything from the leaves beneath her paws and to the birds roosting in the trees was magnified to her. As were the scents in the air.

She ran, freely, like the wind. Twining among and around the trees, she let her wolf senses guide her to a lake. Dipping her head, she drank the cool water. It was a moment of piece, to be free like this.

There were moments when she considered abandoning the weaker human form and living free like a wolf in the mountains of Siberia. She loved the cold and winter; it would be perfect. And Claudio could never find her that way.

But what of Hatori? She wanted to help him, she really did. She sensed his troubled past. Tohru had all but confirmed her suspicions. Hatori had loved and lost, and it cost him a great deal.

And Momiji. He'd miss her terribly. She made up her mind. Until Claudio was dead and no longer a threat, she needed to be there to protect them.

Turning, Tarja headed back to the place she left her clothes…and the man she was slowly but surely falling for.

He sat up most of the night, puffing away on cigarette after cigarette. Her comment came back to him. _Yeah, these will probably kill me_, he mused to himself. He snuffed out the last one, and left his room. The sun was just peaking over the horizon as he stood outside.

A figure appeared out of the woods. "Tarja?" he asked squinting his eyes. She waved and ran towards him

"You're up early!" she commented. He noted that she seemed in high spirits this morning.

"I'm usually up at odd hours," he shrugged. "This is nothing new." She nodded and went to pass him, but he caught her arm. He met her eye. "Why were you out there all night?"

She shrugged "Just getting some fresh air, checking the territory, and working out the kinks. I've been unable to run freely for a long time."

He nodded. "Did you find anything interesting?"

She laughed suddenly. "Actually, yes. Shigure left some very interesting border markings. He's one sick dog."

Hatori grunted and smirked. An understatement. He figured the dog would pull some dumb trick like that. Not that it mattered really. This was Sohma land.

"I'm going to dig through the rest of the crap Tohru gave me. If I can figure out how the hell to pair outfits together, maybe I can look halfway decent for once." With a small smile, she went inside, leaving Hatori to inhale the fresh scent of morning air by himself.

_I sense impending doom_, he thought to himself. And he didn't like it much.

"Momiji, get up!" Tarja shook the young boy and he turned over.

"Oh good morning," he grinned, and jumped out of bed. Tarja was surprised at the amount of enthusiasm he had upon waking.

"I need some fashion advice," she shrugged. "Care to help?" Momiji threw his arms around the wolf-girl.

"Sure!" he laughed. "You're going to be so pretty!"

"Umm," Tarja laughed nervously. "If you say so."

True to his word, Momiji revealed Tarja in a dramatic gesture much like Ayame. Tarja stepped tentatively out of the room and Hatori's mouth dropped.

She wore a light blue sundress with an empire waist and white lace around the neckline. Her hair had been flipped out prettily and a hint of mascara graced her eyelashes. On her feet was a simple pair of wedge sandals.

"I feel like such a girl," Tarja muttered.

"Yup!" Momiji laughed.

_Beautiful…_


	8. Protection

They ventured down to the lake together, with Tarja and Momiji hand in hand. Momiji was back to singing his little song now that he was rested, and even Hatori felt like humming along. Naturally, he refrained from doing so.

The day was bright and warm, with only a cool breeze to ruffle their hair now and then. Tarja spread their blanket down on the sandy beach a few yards from the water and gracefully sat down on it. Momiji ran to the waters edge and stuck his toe in.

"It's cold!" he called back gleefully. Tarja smirked and dared him to wade out deeper. "Only if you join me!" His dare could not be resisted either.

She ran to meet him, leaving Hatori to guard the blanket. He sat himself down on it and kept an eye on the two playing before his eyes. He wished he could join them, cast his stoic persona aside just for once, but something held him back.

_I want to protect her,_ his subconscious whispered. He lay back and stared up at the blue sky. How many times had he picnicked with Kana and they'd lain together under the cloudless sky?

But this felt different. Colder somehow.

"Hey, Hatori?" He opened his eyes to see Tarja grinning mischievously down at him. He began to sit up, but suddenly he was drenched with cool water, a sheepish looking Tarja holding a dripping bucket over his head.

She pointed back at Momiji. "He made me." A lame excuse, but to him, she was the cutest thing, standing there all apologetic. He laughed. For the first time in years, he laughed.

"So then, Shigure," the voice snarled. "Where is he?"

The dog shrugged. "He wasn't feeling well, so I sent him up to the summer home to recuperate. I told him I could look after you while he was gone."

Akito turned around and faced the man before him. "That was foolish. What if I got ill?"

Shigure faked an apologetic smile. "I guess I'd have to take care of you."

Akito sauntered menacingly up to Shigure. He sat down in the dog's lap and wrapped his arms around him. Whispering evilly, he said, "I guess you'd have to take me up there to see him."

Momiji had taken to the art of building sand castles, while Tarja and Hatori enjoyed the comfort of the blanket.

They both lay in blissful silence, not needing to speak for the moment. The wolf dreamed of a day when she would be free, and Hatori dreamed of a day when he would be free to love. Dreams they both feared would never come true.

"Blue suits you," he said quietly, but there was no way she couldn't have heard him.

"Thank you," she replied, equally as soft. "You always look good. Even when you're depressed."

He chuckled. "I can't imagine anyone being attractive when they're sullen, but thank you anyway."

"Sorry about dumping water on you earlier, but you looked like you needed to be woken up," she admitted.

"It's fine," he said. "I didn't mind too much."

Momiji finished his castle just in time for a wave to wash it away and both watched in wry amusement as the boy pouted. In a mere moment, he was at it again, building another one.

"He's inspiring in a way," Tarja mumbled. "Never seems to give up. If only I had such enthusiasm for life."

"Likewise," Hatori agreed. He pulled himself up to sitting and looked down at her. "Do you get tired of living for so long?"

"Yeah," she sighed, staring straight up at the sky. "It gets boring…and lonely." He nodded, before dropping his head down onto her shoulder.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he breathed against her skin. "You should probably stop me."

"Hey!" The youth's voice brought them out of their little spell and they looked over at the boy waving his arms frantically. "There's a boat over there." He laughed joyously and waved at the occupants of the speedboat whizzing past.

Tarja grinned and let out a mental sigh of relief. That had been close.

The night was warm and Tarja sat on the veranda, as if waiting for someone or something to pop out of the woods. Hatori watched her from inside the house, while the rabbit played some made up game with puppets.

A howl sounded off in the distance and Tarja leapt up. Before she could take off, Hatori had encircled her waist and held her back.

"What are you doing?" she yelled. "They are calling for me. I have to go."

"You'll die," he warned. "You're not strong enough to fight them yet." She sagged against him.

"I have to protect…" she trailed off.

"No," he whispered. "I'll protect you this time."


	9. The Steam

The howls came louder and louder, but they waited and sure enough, soon they faded out. The forest was silent again.

Hatori released her and she turned to look at him. "I could have killed you," she whispered. "The beast wanted out real bad."

He gave her a lop-sided grin and shrugged. "A risk I was willing to take." He pulled her into his arms and rested his head against her shoulder. "A risk worth taking."

She mumbled something incoherent against the sleeve of his shirt, and suddenly found herself wishing she could take it off him. Her arms tightened around him and she sighed, knowing she must take it slow with him.

He looked down at her and she met his burning gaze. It was shocking to see such fire in his eyes, when he usually looked so out of it. The constant frown was beginning to form into a smirk and the tired lines around his eyes were fading.

"What the hell are we doing?" she asked softly.

"Who knows," he answered back, lowering his head to press his lips against hers. It was soft and sweet, their lips barely touching. They stood in a moonlit embrace that was more cliché than anything else and both realized at the same time how cheesy their situation was.

She chuckled against his ear. "Do you want to take this somewhere else or should we call it quits for the night?"

But he didn't want to stop, not after the floodgates of lust and emotion had been broken. There was no stopping.

He swept her into his arms and dragged her off outside and around the house. She knew immediately where they were going.

"You did say the hot springs would be good for me," she smiled and he grinned in return. He set her down near the edge and pulled his shirt off.

Tarja nearly had to stop herself from drooling. That man was an Adonis. Every muscle in his body was sculpted to pure perfection, and his skin was smooth and pale. A light blush tinted his cheeks.

"Your turn," his deep voice sent sparks racing through her nervous system. She slipped out of the blue dress and untied the straps on her sandals. His eyes danced over her frame as she shimmied out of the dainty black underwear.

They stood in a silent face off. Tarja's eyes traveled over Hatori's lower half, not at all disappointed by what she found there. _Figures he'd be perfect everywhere,_ she chuckled inwardly.

Hatori let his eyes scan every curve of Tarja's body as he watched her slip into the steaming water of the spring. He slowly joined her, not only to hide the embarrassment of being aroused so quickly.

Her arms wound around his neck and she pulled him closer to her. Their lips met again, in a more passionate dueling of tongues. Tarja ran her hand through his hair, pulling it away from his eyes, especially the one that didn't work very well.

He vaguely remembered that it was something she didn't know about him. But all thoughts left his mind as she pressed her body against his. It was an amazing sensation, to be so close and not transforming.

They made love slowly, hot breath against each other's necks. Tarja felt the wolf in her command her to bite Hatori, but she held back. That was a mating thing, only done between two werewolves.

They settled into the water afterward, completely wrapped up in each other's limbs. Hatori closed his eyes and let the warm feeling in his chest overtake him. He could deny it no longer. He loved her.

Akito moved restlessly in his bed. Images of wolves had been haunting his nightmares lately and he'd sworn he even saw one outside one night. Shigure had of course, suggest he'd been having a nightmare. After all, there were no wolves this close to civilization.

Shigure had been driving him crazy for the past few days, constantly hovering to see if he was all right. At least Hatori knew how to give him space. Akito moved to the window, where he stared out at the full moon.

Speaking of which, where the hell was Hatori? There was no way he'd been sick this long. Something else was going on and he knew. First thing in the morning, he would Shigure drive him up to the summer home.

Tarja looked up at the full moon and settled back against Hatori. They sat lazily on the veranda, both staring silently out at the night. Since it was the highest tide of the moon phases, Tarja felt the pull of it the strongest. The wolf was very restless.

She dropped out of all her wolf senses. There were different phases she could exist in. When she was fully human, all her extraordinary senses would disappear, as would the urge to change. But she stayed in the lowest level on most occasions. It allowed her to seek out others, using her sense of smell and vision.

A poof sounded behind her. She turned around and looked down at the pile of clothes at her feet. "Now what the hell?" she scratched her head. "Oh yeah! I guess that whole transforming thing still works when I'm full human. Sorry Hatori."

The little seahorse inside the white shirt squirmed. She picked him up. Grinning, she carried him off to the hot springs and tossed him in. Then she returned to the veranda to get his clothes.

When she returned, a very pissed Hatori was sitting in the spring, stark naked. "How did that happen exactly?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I guess when I'm fully human, you'll still transform," she speculated. "Normally I keep some of my wolf sense present, and that's what prevents the change." She gazed up into the sky. "Who ever thought there would be a day I'd thank the beast?"

She looked down at him and handed him his clothes. He pulled himself out of the water and started to get dressed. It was naturally the perfect time for Momiji to wonder where the hell they'd all disappeared off to.

"Hey, what are…" he stopped short upon seeing Hatori half naked, and Tarja drooling over his perfect abs.

They turned to look at the boy. "Nothing!" they answered in unison.


	10. Hello Deary

The ride was boring and silent. Shigure would glance into the rearview mirror occasionally to see his "charge" staring blankly out the window. He was nervous. How would he explain this to Hatori? And how were they going to explain Tarja?

"How much further?"

Shigure sent a goofy smile his way and chuckled. "Another half hour, Akito. Would you like me to turn the radio on?"

The boy glared over at the dog before returning his attention to the scene flying by. "Don't you dare. I don't want a headache so early in the morning. I'm already feeling sick."

"I'll make sure Hatori takes care of you right away," Shigure assured.

"I knew I could count on at least you, Shigure."

Tarja rolled over in bed and squinted into the sunlight. She heard voices coming from outside the room.

The door opened and Hatori entered. "We have a bit of a problem," he said. There was an uneasy look in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Akito's coming."

Tarja blinked sleepily. "He's the head of your family, right?" Hatori nodded.

"He's not in a good mood either, and I'd rather he not learn of you just yet. He could punish us all for letting someone else know about the curse and not telling him."

"He's that bad?" Hatori could not meet her eyes and she knew it was important. She sighed. "I suppose no one would really notice a wolf running around the woods for a while eh?"

"What's this about a wolf?" Hatori froze at the voice. No way they could have arrived already. He turned and faced the young lord.

"Akito," he bowed his head respectfully. The boy looked past the dragon to the Tarja.

"I don't believe we've met," he smiled sinisterly, although he tried to seem friendly. "My name is Akito Sohma."

"I've heard," she said dryly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm the resident werewolf."

Akito threw back his head. A werewolf? Oh, that was rich! "Really now?" he chuckled. "I'd like some proof."

Tarja grinned and prepared to unleash the beast when Hatori laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Akito," he addressed the boy. "You must not be feeling so well, to travel all this way. Can I assist you?"

Akito switched his attention back to the good doctor. "I've had a migraine all week, Hatori. And I haven't been feeling so well."

Hatori felt the boy's forehead. "You are running a fever. Perhaps you should lie down. I'm sure the car ride was tiring." They continued the conversation down the hall, with Tarja completely forgotten. She slipped out the window and ran smack into Shigure.

"Whoa!" she yelled. "Where did you come from?" He grinned and pointed behind him.

"That way!"

She made to go around him, but he stopped her.

"So you've met Akito?" came his quiet question. She nodded. "Don't think too harshly of him. He is dying after all."

"Dying?" Tarja's eyes widened. That could explain why he'd complain so much about getting sick.

Shigure let his eyes wander to the forest before them. "Yes, it's his destiny to die so we all can live on without the curse. It's all we can do for him, obey his every command."

She nodded. She still felt that it was a bit selfish of Akito, but what could she do about it? She had her own problems to worry about.

The room was silent, with only the night breeze to whistle through the silent halls. He stood shakily and moved the window for more fresh air. He felt nauseated and put a hand to his stomach.

Movement caught his eye out in the forest. As he watched, that girl emerged. _What the hell is she doing out there at this time?_ She walked closer and her eyes came up to meet his. He stood back suddenly.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked, calling up to him.

"I could say the same to you," he shot back. "Why are you wandering about out there anyway?"

"I'm a night owl," she shrugged. "Can't sleep at night. Thought I'd go for a run."

Akito smirked. "Running with the wolves?"

She sneered at him. "I'm the only wolf around here. If there were others I'd take them out."

He admired her ability to stand up to him. He knew there was nothing he could do to scare her into obeying or respecting him. So, he resorted to simply being a dick.

"Why should I believe this bull about being a werewolf?"

"Is it any less feasible than your family's situation?" He sucked in a breath. She knew! He saw her smile evilly into the darkness and disappear into the house.

Slowly, he sank back down onto the floor. His eyes closed…and he fell into a restless sleep.


	11. Understanding

"You told her?" Akito screamed. "Why would you tell that worthless, ugly girl anything about our family? Have you no respect for me?"

Shigure and Hatori glanced nervously at each other, both taking the berating silently. Hopefully, Akito would rant on and forget about them, and eventually send them away.

The boy stopped in mid-rant. "Send her in. I want to speak to her."

Hatori looked up. "What? Akito-"

"NOW!"

They stood up and left the room. Tarja was standing outside the door, leaning against the wall with a sullen look on her face.

"No wonder you don't care for him. He's a little bitch." Shigure suppressed a laugh, but Hatori put a hand over his face and sighed. She'd totally cuss him out and they'd be punished for sure.

"He wants to see you," Shigure said.

"I heard," she chuckled, pushing the door back open and entering the room. She stood in the middle of the room and stared at him. He sat near the window and stared back at her.

"Wolf," he addressed her mockingly.

"Brat," she shot back. "What do you want?"

"Do you understand the gravity of our curse? This is not something you should know."

"And you shouldn't know about my curse," she said softly. "But I really don't have anyone else who understands. From what I hear, you are going to die. I, on the other hand, will probably never die. We are both fucked in the end."

His eyes widened. Was she immortal? "Is that so?"

She nodded. "Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?"

Akito stood and approached her. "Do you like knowing about us?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "I mean, I trust _you _with my secret…and I think you're a spoiled brat."

He let a chuckle by accident and immediately snapped his mouth shut. He saw her bemused grin and scowled.

"I suppose I'll let know for a while," he sighed. "After all, what harm can you do?"

"Don't tempt me," she grinned.

Hatori sat nervously in the living room, with Shigure going at another lust novel on his laptop. Momiji fidgeted next to the dragon.

"Do you think she'll be ok in there?" the boy asked. Hatori's eye twitched.

The door opened down the hall and Tarja emerged, a big grin on her face. "He's not so bad," she shrugged when they all looked up at her. She sauntered on out of the house and headed for the lake.

Nikolas watched her through the scope of his rifle. The gun wasn't loaded, but he didn't need it right now. Claudio was coming to finish her off anyway. So, all he could do was watch and keep a close eye on her.

It seemed she had more company. He could easily take them out. The boy would be the easiest to fall. Maybe the writer and then the doctor. There was something sinister about that other boy, the older one. Something that gave the wolf in him the chills.

He smelled like death.


	12. Fighting Chance

The winds shifted and Tarja caught the scent. She stopped dead in her tracks. _Nikolas._ Her eyes scanned the trees.

"I know you're there!" she hollered. "Come out and face me Nikolas." The elder wolf emerged from the brush.

"Long time no see, princess," he sneered. "Have you been well?"

She shrugged. "I'd be better if you hadn't shot me." The male wolf grinned crookedly.

"You make such an easy target when you're distracted by feelings. It must be a female trait."

Tarja grimaced. She _had_ been thinking too hard that night. Maybe if she'd just gone through the transformation she would have been able to seek him out and kill him. But it was her fault.

"I'm not distracted now," she said. "Should I kill you now or wait to do it in front of Claudio. I'd love to shame you, you arrogant pig."

He growled at her and began stripping his clothing. The hair sprouted out in grotesque tufts on his body. Facial features elongated and fangs protruded from his snarling mouth.

"Still hideous," Tarja chuckled as she too began the transformation. It took less time to do it now, since she was desperate.

Nikolas wasted no time. He jumped her and they tumbled to the ground.

"Where did she go?" Akito strolled into the room and gave them all a hard stare. Shigure looked up from his laptop.

"She went out, I believe," he said. "Probably for a walk." Akito gave a curt nod and left the house.

The air was cool and dusk was settling. He took the beaten path down the lake and stared out at the water. Hardly a ripple, the wind silent. Then, a noise. Sounded like a high-pitched whimper.

He stayed within the safety of the trees as he rounded the corner. Looking around a giant oak, he was stunned by what he saw. Two abnormally large wolves that were standing mostly upright were battling each other.

He watched in rapt fascination as the two tore at each other's flesh. The reddish colored one grabbed the grey one by the throat and toppled him to the ground. Claws dug into its shoulder.

The wolf let out a howl and the red one growled something that sounded very sinister. It let the grey one up and it ran off.

Akito's foot hit a branch as he began to back up. The remaining wolf looked up at him and they locked eyes. He knew instantly who it was.

"Wolf-girl?"

Tarja looked over at Akito. His eyes were wide and his heart was racing. She wasn't lying! She really was a werewolf.

She dropped out of wolf form, the fur falling from her body and returning to its human form.

"Believe me now?" she grinned weakly. She dropped to the ground and lay still. He approached slowly.

Kneeling by her, he turned her over. She was breathing shallowly and seemed to be injured badly. He gently cradled her in his arms and picked her up. Grunting from the effort, he slowly made his way back to the house.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I believe you."

"What the hell happened to you?" The blonde woman wrapped her arms around Nikolas.

"Get off me, bitch," he snapped at her.

She growled and gave him a shove. "I don't like names," she told him sharply. "Now what the hell happened?"

"Julia," he looked at the blonde, a hint of a smile on his face. "She's gotten stronger."

"She did this?" Julia raised her eyebrows. "Our little princess has indeed grown up. Claudio would be pleased if she'd come back to him."

Nikolas chuckled. He knew Tarja wasn't going back. She'd fallen for that doctor. He'd witnessed their lovemaking. Mating was only done between two that were destined to spend their lives together. Tarja knew the ways too long to forget. That doctor belonged to her and she would make sure no one else harmed him.

Julia came back with an herbal salve for Nikolas' wounds. She rubbed the horribly scented balm onto the burning wounds, cooling them instantly.

"Are you going to cross her again?" she asked.

"No," he speculated. "I'm going after that new boy. I think I may be able to hurt her through him. Just a guess."

"Hmm," Julia sighed and embraced her lover.

"What happened?" Hatori pulled Tarja out of Akito's arms. The boy sagged tiredly against the wall.

"She was attacked," he whispered. "Hatori?" His voice was soft. "She really is a wolf…"

They'd taken her into the bathroom. Hatori laid her still form on the floor and assessed her wounds. She was cut up a bit, but not too badly.

Shigure wet a cloth and began dabbing at the sluggishly bleeding cuts. Her breathing became steadier as they worked and she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she gasped. Hatori gently pushed her back as she tried to sit up.

"You're alright, just lay back and relax," his voice was gentle and it didn't take Shigure long to figure out the reason why Hatori had been so relaxed and calm lately.

Hatori was in love with her. Shigure smiled to himself. It was about time the poor dragon found a girl to melt his frozen heart.

He sat back and watched Hatori care for her. _Good job, Tarja. I haven't seen so much emotion in his eyes for a long time._


	13. Return and Capture

They were all silent in the car. Akito rode with Hatori and demanded that Tarja ride too. Momiji went with Shigure, for obvious reasons.

Tarja heaved a sigh and grimaced at the pain in her side as she shifted. Akito cut his eyes to her but didn't say anything. He knew she must have been in pain. That fight seemed all out until the grey one ran off.

"Who was he?" Akito asked after a moment.

"Whom are you referring to?" Tarja mumbled lazily. Akito rolled his eyes.

"The one you were fighting."

She scooted to face him. "His name is Nikolas. He's one of my old master's little pawns. He shot me a few days ago."

"Shot you!" Akito sat up straight. Tarja shrugged.

"No big deal. I got the bullet out in time."

Hatori glanced back at Tarja and saw her grinning. He knew she was totally toying with Akito, which was remotely dangerous, but she seemed to have the upper hand.

"Oh," Akito mumbled. "I imagine pain doesn't affect you then?"

Tarja chuckled. "No no, it hurts like a bitch. I almost died."

Akito furrowed his brow. What was her deal? She didn't act like any normal person, but then again, maybe she was trying to get him to leave her alone. So, he obliged her and sat back in his seat.

He moped the whole way home.

Hatori placed his arms around Tarja and pulled her close to him. "What are you planning on doing?" he asked.

She heaved a sigh. "I'm going to him. I can't risk him picking any of you off to get to me." Claudio was coming. She felt in her bones.

"You're going to get hurt," he whispered. "I don't want to let you go."

"I know," she muttered. "But you can't keep me. I need to be free one day. Otherwise I'm going to die."

He stepped back, slightly hurt. Did she not want to be with him? That night they made love, it had seemed like he would finally be happy.

Akito sat on his veranda. The night was cold, but he didn't care. A little shiver ran down his spine and he pulled his yukata closer around his body.

A howl sounded off in the distance. His ears focused on the sound. "Tarja?"

"No," a female voiced cooed in his ear. He whipped around, and a slender pale hand wrapped around his throat.

Her blonde hair twirled wildly around her face and her blue eyes glowed frighteningly. "I'm not that little wench. Now, come quietly or I'll have to rip your tongue out."

Akito's eyes widened. Who was this woman? Why was she kidnapping him? She stood him up and marched him out to the front of the house. A black car was waiting and a grey haired man was waiting behind the wheel.

"Welcome, boy," he snarled at Akito. "I'm Nikolas and I'll be your driver this evening." He laughed maniacally and the blonde shoved Akito into the backseat before climbing in after him.

"And I'm Julia," she said. "The 'j' is said like a 'y' because I'm Russian, so you say it with a 'j' and I'll castrate you."

Akito buried his head in his hands and drew his knees up to his chest. Tarja had said the name Nikolas and he knew this was the same wolf he had seen her fighting. But, what did they want with him?

"Why are you taking me?" he dared ask.

"Tarja will feel a kindred spirit in you," Julia chuckled. "She was always a sucker for weaklings like you. Must be because she herself feels trapped."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She'd come and save him. He knew it. But it was all a set up. They were going to kill her.

Tarja sat up in bed, a wave of panic hitting her. Hatori groaned and rolled over beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. She nodded.

"Just a nightmare," she answered. "Go back to sleep." He nodded and rolled back over. She waited for his breathing to slow and gently slipped out of bed. Donning a black top and cargo pants, she pulled on her boots and escaped into the cool night.

A car was pulling away from Akito's house and she trained her eyes on it. Akito was in the backseat! And Nikolas was driving!

"What the hell is going on?" she growled. She bid a silent fair well to Hatori and took off after the car.

It was easy for her to keep their pace in wolf form. They pulled into a lot in front of a water front warehouse. The building looked like it hadn't been in use for a long time. Akito was shoved out of the car and led into the building.

Tarja cloaked her scent as she saw Nikolas looking around. He disappeared into the building as well. Claudio was in there, she knew it.

Slowly, she crept up to one of the windows and peered in. What she saw shocked her.

Akito had been stripped of his clothing, and the other wolves were laughing at him. He'd shrunk into a corner and was covering himself. Sobs wracked his pale body.

Gathering up all the anger she had in her body, Tarja threw herself through the window, charging for Nikolas…


	14. Admit Defeat

The crushing class and ferocious roar drew the wolves' attention away from the sick boy in the corner. He lifted his head to see Tarja tear through the first three, still in her human form.

She stopped and stood, golden eyes flashing dangerously at Nikolas and Julia.

"Princess," Julia bowed her head mockingly.

"Bitch," Tarja bit back. "I had no idea you were running with this flea-ridden piece of shit."

Nikolas growled. He wasn't going to take any abuse from her, and prepared to charge. Julia put her arm on her lover's chest.

"Take the boy," she whispered seductively. "I want to try my luck with the princess."

Nikolas nodded and grabbed Akito by the arm. The boy let out a cry as he was dragged further into the building. Tarja moved the stop them, but Julia swiftly got in the way.

"If you insist on fighting me," Tarja snarled, "I'll just have to rip you apart!" She lunged for the blonde woman and they fell to the concrete in a tangled heap of limbs and fangs.

Julia ripped at Tarja's stomach, leaving a small trace of blood to seep through her top. Tarja didn't have time to play games, so she tried to dispose of Julia the best she could.

Running up along the wall, she was sure Julia followed her. She turned suddenly, and the blonde slammed right into her arm. Tarja wrapped her arm around Julia's neck and snapped.

The elder female wolf fell the ground in a lifeless heap and Tarja stood triumphant. She gazed heatedly down at the bitch near her feet, but her eyes snapped to the back of the building as a cry emitted from that direction.

Akito struggled to get away from the wolf holding him, but to no avail. He sunk his teeth into the grey one's arm and the wolf snarled at him, tossing the boy into the wall nearest them.

Akito let out a cry and sunk down. He was cold, naked, and in pain. Where was Tarja? That woman didn't get her, did she? Panicked thoughts wracked the poor boy's brain as he tried to come up with a plan.

"You think the princess really cares what happens to you?" Nikolas snarled. "Even she can smell it. You reek of death."

Akito drew back in fear. They knew! "But then why did she come?"

"Easy!" Nikolas chuckled. "It was a good reason to track us down and kill us. But we've got a special guest waiting for her."

"Who is the guest?" Akito braved the question. He hadn't needed to.

"Bring the boy to me," a deep voice bellowed from inside the room next to them. Nikolas opened the door.

"As you wish," he bowed respectively to the cloaked man sitting in the chair in front of them. He shoved Akito forward, who tentatively looked up at the apparent ringleader of werewolves.

"Of what importance are you to my bride?" he asked the boy.

"Probably none," Akito choked back fear. This man was seriously giving him the creeps.

The figure stood, casting the robe aside. In it's place was a tall man with wild dark hair that hung down his back, piercing black eyes, with a scar running through one of them, and muscles that would make Kyo and Yuki both jealous.

"Then I imagine it doesn't serve me any purpose to keep you living," Claudio glared down at him, an evil smirk pulling at his thin lips.

Akito paled. Suddenly, the door to the room flew past them and a sorely pissed off Tarja stood glaring fiercely at her former slave driver.

"Claudio," she growled. "Leave him be. Your fight is with me!"

"Dear princess," Claudio smiled. "I am so glad you could come. I've missed you terribly."  
"Save it!" she yelled. "Just hand him over." She watched as Claudio crossed the room slowly, and took Akito by the arm. He pulled the boy up and looked him over.

"You would rather have this sickly worm than me?" Claudio asked incredulously. "He couldn't even satisfy you. Do you not see his deformity?"

Tarja didn't want to, but her eyes betrayed her. They traveled down the junction between Akito's legs and stayed there. He wasn't normal.

Small and slightly shriveled were his organs. He tore away from Claudio and covered himself in shame. His tortured eyes met Tarja's.

She was glaring at Claudio with the fury of a million suns. "You will die, scum!"

Her old leader chuckled.

"You can't defeat me," he said nonchalantly. "Admit defeat."


	15. Just Die

"Never!" Tarja screamed. "You've tormented me long enough you bastard!" She leapt into the air and nearly slammed into Claudio on the way down. The wolf leader barely dodged her attack.

"You've gotten faster," he chuckled. Tarja growled.

"Stop toying with me," she snarled at him. "I'm serious. I will kill you."

"You would honestly take that boy over me?" Claudio's eye flashed with rage.

Nikolas came forward suddenly. "There is another that she loves, master. A doctor named Hatori."

Tarja gasped. Suddenly, Hatori was lunged forward out of the darkness. Claudio smirked.

"Well, this one is a bit better," he admitted. "But no match for me." He stepped toward the doctor, who had a terrified look on his face.

"Leave him alone," Tarja demanded. "Fight me now!" She pulled herself into wolf form and lunged for Claudio. It was Hatori's first time seeing her change and he stared in amazement.

She was going to die for him. He knew it. That Claudio would tear her to pieces. Akito stumbled to Hatori and he put his arms around the boy who was nude and freezing.

Tarja and Claudio rolled to the ground in a pile of fur. The leader sunk his monstrous fangs into Tarja's side and she howled. Her claws dug into Claudio's neck and the male wolf sent her flying into the wall.

She returned to human form and grinned at Claudio. "You really think I'd come back to you? Over my dead body!"

"Then so be it," Claudio roared and charged her. She was lifted and slammed against the wall. Large claws dug into her throat as he began to strangle her.

She looked to Hatori, offering him a small grin. It was over and they both knew it. Blood poured from her wounds.

"Eat shit and die," she choked out. Claudio growled and slammed her harder into the wall. She felt the concrete crumbling behind her. The pain was unbearable and she felt herself slipping away.

Suddenly, Claudio howled. Tarja squinted her eyes open just enough to see Hatori standing behind Claudio with a steel pipe. The other half of the pipe was sticking out of Claudio's chest.

He let Tarja drop, who used the opportunity to escape. Claudio sent Hatori flying and he landed on the ground hard.

"Hatori!" Tarja screamed. She felt an adrenaline rush hit her and knew she only had a moment to do this.

Claudio never saw it coming. In a moment his throat had been torn wide-open, blood gushing from the wound. He stuttered, trying to scream. He ended up choking on his own blood and Tarja watched as the life seeped away from the man who had tormented her for centuries.

She sank against the wall, completely drained. She'd be lucky if she lived through this. Akito approached her slowly, sitting next to her. He had Hatori's coat wrapped around him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Tarja shook her head. She knew she wasn't.

"Even you're doctor probably can't save me now," she whispered. "We share the same fate now. Death is on the horizon for us all."

She rose from her spot, stumbling over to Hatori. She pulled him up into her arms and wiped away the blood that was running down his face.

_Must have knocked his skull on impact with the concrete,_ she diagnosed. His eyes opened slowly and he looked up at her.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Is it over" he asked quietly. She nodded.

"I get to be free now," she told him. He grinned, too. Then he noticed the blood all over her.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked. She nodded again.

"Go help Akito," she chuckled. "He's more shaken up than I am." Akito had been watching this display of affection with a bit of envy. He had wanted her.

Hatori stood shakily and found his footing. He approached the boy and made sure he was all right.

Tarja sat against the wall again, closing her eyes. It would be all right to sleep for just a moment, right?

"Hatori!" Akito's eye went wide as he looked at Tarja. Hatori's eyes followed the boy's gaze and he froze.

"Tarja?" he said softly. When he got no answer, he moved to the wolf girl. She was cold and unmoving. "Tarja!" he said a bit louder, panic sounding in his voice.

She didn't stir. Hatori hung his head, not wanting to let tears fall, but fall they did. He pulled her into his arms and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Hatori," Akito put his hand on Hatori's shoulder. "She's gone."

"No," Hatori sobbed. "You can't die. Not now."

She was dressed in all white. They brought her back to her homeland, the entire Zodiac tagging along.

Tohru put her head on Yuki's shoulder, crying softly. He held her hand. Kagura had her arms wrapped around Kyo, who didn't seem to care so much. Shigure and Ayame stood together solemnly. Akito was wrapped in the arms of Kureno. Kisa and Hiro stood together.

Everyone was with someone. Except Hatori. He stood alone, staring down at the body of the woman he had come to love.

The lights from the fire danced across his face, etching eerie shadows as he watched his lover burn.

A wind moved through his hair, and a voice carried with it. He turned to it and found a figure dancing through the trees.

"I'll be back," he muttered, to anyone who cared to listen. He staggered lifelessly into the forest, mesmerized by the figure that kept moving just out of his range of sight.

He came to a clearing, opening into a beautiful lake.

There she was. Tarja.

"You're here," his voice broke.

"I love you, Hatori," she sang. He saw her as she would have been before she became a werewolf. Lovely locks of red hair hung down her back and she was clothed in white.

"Don't leave me," he broke. She approached him slowly, a sad smile on her face.

"I'll wait for you," she whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead. Then she was gone.

"Hatori?" He turned to find Shigure staring down at him. "Are you alright?"

The doctor stood and stared out over the lake. "I will be," he said. Then he and Shigure went back through the forest, to observe the rest of the funeral.


End file.
